ABSTRACT FOR CORE 1 All three projects and the cores of the PPG will be supported by an administrative and scientific support core, whose main function is to facilitate and coordinate the work at the three sites in a unified manner to facilitate maximal scientific validity, clinical significance, and clinical applicability of the results of the measurements. Such coordination is particularly important considering the potential differences in the measurement procedures and tumor types at different geographic sites and in different projects. This also will facilitate resource sharing and dissemination of information across sites. Each project PI will have responsibility for the coordination and scientific planning at the level of their projects, but will be expected to respond to the suggestions and other input from the overall PI, the PIs of the other projects and cores, and the advisory committee. The specific tasks of Core 1 are: Management and coordination of the scientific programs of the three projects. The core will implement a plan for effective planning, implementation, and management of scientific programs across the projects and project sites. This will be done by the management team that includes the PI (Swartz), and Project PIs, and Core PIs, with input from members of the advisory committees. This includes organizing and running the annual meetings of the PPG. We will establish effective communication mechanisms including weekly, monthly, and annual meetings with intra- and inter-site participation. Periodic reports of progress and pans will be expected at 3 month intervals, summarizing results, plans for the next few months, and potential obstacles or problems that have been identified. Support of clinical studies including coordination and assurance of qualitative standardization of measurement procedures, especially the protocols for the studies in human subjects, and assurance of standard preparation/handling of oximetric materials. The core will provide specific expertise and assistance in the complex task of coordinating and facilitating cooperative investigations at the clinical level. The aim is to allow the results from the different studies within each project and between projects to have sufficient commonality that they contribute toward meeting the overall goals of the PPG and of the project. We will establish common SOPs for the measurements while working with each site to assure that the variations needed to meet local conditions are in place and remain compatible with the overall goals of the PPG. We will provide the necessary education and training to the personnel involved in the measurements and procedures across the projects/sites. The core will also establish procedures for carrying out the operations to assure quality and integrity of the data measured. The core also will establish and maintain a central data archive. Logistical support. This include overall financial management, administrative support for all projects and cores, and providing periodic progress reports to the NCI. It also will support the preparation of materials for presentations and publications. The core will coordinate travel using a central travel budget to cover travel for all projects and cores including for the annual meeting.